Stumbling on Happiness
by dongbangski
Summary: Di dunia di mana Armin tinggal, ancaman besar yang berpotensi memusnahkan peradaban manusia bisa berasal dari kenaikan suhu bumi yang drastis, perang nuklir, atau kemunculan penyakit pandemik. Namun seorang pasien dari kamar 104 menganggap selama ini musuh terbesar umat manusia adalah monster pemakan manusia yang biasa disebut Titan [JeanxArmin]
1. Chapter 1

Ada anak fandom Naruto circa 2008-2009 yang lagi nyasar di fandom ini, nggak? Sudah lebih dari lima tahun saya berhenti jadi fanfiction writer, tapi kalau jadi reader sih masih melalang buana sampai sekarang *grins* This is a separate profile though, you can drop me a message if you want to read my stories under my old (and quite possibly dead, since I can't remember the password anymore) profile.

* * *

 _Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama_

 **Stumbling on Happiness**

 _ **Turn 1**_

* * *

Sudah lebih dari lima menit Armin berjongkok di depan sebuah rak buku bernuansa modern-minimalis, pandangannya tidak berpaling dari rentetan judul buku yang tersusun rapi di dua rak yang paling bawah. Lelaki berambut pirang itu bisa merasakan pegal di kedua kakinya, namun gejolak rasa penasaran—yang jarang sekali bisa ia taklukkan selama dua puluh tahun hidupnya—membuatnya tetap bertahan berada di posisi tersebut. Secara tidak sadar jari telunjuknya ikut bergerak menelusuri deretan buku yang terpampang di hadapannya, kemudian kedua iris birunya melebar untuk sepersekian detik saat membaca judul yang tertera pada sebuah buku berukuran lebih besar dibandingkan yang lain—yang ditempatkan di ujung rak paling bawah.

Dengan senyuman kecil, Armin langsung mengambil buku yang sudah ia idam-idamkan selama sebulan terakhir itu, lalu berjalan mendekati kedua sahabatnya yang sedang duduk di salah satu meja bundar yang tersebar pada sisi kanan ruangan.

"Sudah kutebak kalau alasanmu bersikeras mengajak kita ke sini tidak ada hubungannya dengan menu sarapan," seru Eren yang menatap kedatangan Armin dengan pandangan penuh penghakiman. Ia menusuk-nusukan garpu di atas _chicken sandwich_ yang baru dimakan setengah porsi. "Tidak kusangka aku melewatkan _Stohess Lamb Special_ hanya untuk melihatmu membeli buku. Siapa juga yang punya pikiran untuk membeli buku di sebuah café?"

Armin memilih untuk tidak terlalu menggubris keluhan Eren dan menyeruput minumannya yang belum tersentuh. "Tempat ini dinamakan Trost Books _and_ Cafe karena alasan tersebut, Eren."

"Ya tapi harusnya kamu kasih tahu terlebih dahulu dong kalau tujuan utamamu ke sini itu membeli buku!"

"Kalau aku lakukan itu, kemungkinan besar kamu akan mengusulkan kita mampir ke sini pada akhir pekan dan kita akan kembali berada di Stohess pagi ini. Aku tahu kamu sangat menyukai _sandwich_ buatan mereka Eren, tapi sudah hampir seminggu berutut-turut kita bertiga sarapan di sana. Mungkin kamu bisa mempertimbangkan bahwa Mikasa dan aku butuh sedikit perubahan suasana?" tutur Armin dengan nada kalem. Pada masa awal mereka berkenalan dan menjadi teman sebangku di sekolah menengah, Armin cenderung mengalah saat menghadapi sikap Eren yang keras kepala. Namun setelah menjalin persahabatan selama hampir sepuluh tahun, Armin sadar bahwa terus-terusan memberi makan ego sahabatnya itu adalah hal terakhir yang dibutuhkan Eren. Meskipun lebih lama kenal dengan Eren dan hubungan emosional keduanya lebih kuat di antara tiga serangkai itu, Mikasa tidak bisa diandalkan menjadi "pawang" Eren—karena bisa dibilang gadis itu akan menjadi pelindung pribadi Eren selama hayat dikandung badan. Dengan demikian, secara otomatis posisi "pawang" jatuh ke tangan Armin yang didaulat sebagai manusia paling rasional, tenang, dan—kalau mengutip perkataan Eren—paling tidak berperasaan di antara ketiganya.

Armin tidak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat gelagat Eren yang sudah lebih tenang sekarang. Masih dengan bibir cemberut, lelaki berambut coklat kehitaman itu mengambil potongan _sandwich_ yang masih tersisa di atas piring lalu melahapnya dengan cepat. Bermaksud memberi waktu bagi Eren untuk menenangkan dirinya, Armin berpaling pada Mikasa yang sedari tadi duduk anteng menikmati secangkir Thai Tea hangat pesanannya. "Dalam skala 1 sampai 10, bagaimana rasa minumanmu?"

"…Delapan. Rasa rempahnya cukup kuat, tapi tidak terlalu menyengat. Salah satu Thai Tea paling enak yang pernah aku coba di kota ini."

Armin mendecak halus mendengar komentar Mikasa. Sebagai anggota keluarga imigran dari Asia dan tinggal satu atap dengan penikmat sekaligus kritikus teh paling objektif yang pernah Armin kenal, penilaian Mikasa tidak bisa dianggap sembarangan. Hal tersebut langsung mendongkrak nilai café ini di mata Armin.

"Lain kali kita bisa lebih sering mampir ke sini. Jarang lho ada teh yang dianggap cukup enak oleh Mikasa."

"Sejak kapan satu minuman enak dapat menjadi penentu tempat makanan yang akan kita kunjungi," Eren membalas cepat dengan mulut yang masih lahap mengunyah potongan terakhir _sandwich_ -nya.

"Hmm, mungkin taktik dari kafe ini adalah menarget kelompok konsumen spesifik, misalnya penikmat teh berkualitas tinggi seperti Mikasa, atau kolektor buku yang sudah jarang dijual di pasaran seperti aku."

"Kukira kau bukan mahasiswa jurusan Marketing, Armin." cibir Eren pelan, tapi dengan seringai yang tersungging jelas di wajahnya.

Armin membalas dengan seringai yang tidak kalah lebar. "Yah, rajin menonton _Crash Course Economics_ di YouTube cukup membantu."

* * *

Aroma khas obat-obatan langsung menusuk indra penciuman Armin begitu ia keluar dari lift yang mengantarkannya ke lantai satu rawat inap. Ia menyelusuri koridor panjang yang didominasi warna krem dengan langkah perlahan, sebuah buku berukuran cukup besar diselipkan pada lengan bawah sebelah kirinya. Armin merasa lega ketika ia menemukan buku tersebut di Trost tadi pagi. Sejak sebulan yang lalu Armin sudah berencana untuk membelikan buku yang dulu sering kakeknya bacakan untuknya—sebuah buku ilustrasi anak-anak klasik, bercerita tentang kisah sebuah boneka _teddy bear_ bernama Corduroy yang tidak jadi dibeli oleh seorang gadis kecil karena memiliki kancing pakaian yang cacat—dengan harapan bisa membantu demensia yang sudah lama dialami kakeknya.

Kemarin malam ibunya memberi kabar bahwa kakeknya kembali dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Hubungan Armin dengan kakeknya memang tidak sedekat seperti waktu ia masih kanak-kanak—kesibukan sekolah serta komplikasi penyakit kakeknya yang semakin parah mempebesar jarak di antara mereka berdua—namun sebagai cucu satu-satunya yang dimiliki Alfons Arlert, Armin merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk tetap mendampingi hari-hari tua kakeknya. Armin masih memiliki cukup banyak waktu luang mengingat minggu ini masih pekan kedua semester baru, ia langsung bergegas membeli tiket bus setelah kelas satu-satunya pada hari ini berakhir. Kakek dan ibunya tinggal di kota kecil yang membutuhkan waktu dua jam perjalanan dari kota yang sekarang menjadi tempat tinggalnya sejak masuk kuliah.

Sambil terus berjalan ke depan, Armin merogoh ponsel di kantong celananya untuk melihat pesan terakhir yang dikirimkan ibunya mengenai nomor kamar yang sedang ditempati kakeknya.

"A—Armin?"

Armin menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang cukup asing tersebut. Sekitar tiga puluh meter di hadapannya, sesosok pasien lelaki yang terlihat berusia sebaya dengannya sedang menyeret sebuah tiang besi berisi kantung infus yang masih terpasang. Lelaki itu menatap Armin dengan mata terbelalak.

Insting dalam dirinya berteriak untuk segera menghampiri lelaki asing itu dan bertanya dengan nada sesopan mungkin— _Ada yang bisa saya bantu, atau Dari mana anda tahu nama saya, atau Siapa anda_ —tetapi Armin mengurungkan dorongan tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian wanita berperawakan cukup tambun menyembul keluar dari kamar nomor 104 dan menghampiri pasien lelaki yang berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu kamar tersebut. "Kenapa kamu diam di situ, Nak? Apa tidak ada suster yang sedang berjaga di sana?"

Pasien lelaki itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya, pandangannya masih terpaku pada Armin. Wanita itu akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Armin, lalu bertanya lagi pada anaknya. "Jean? Kau kenal siapa laki-laki itu? Dia temanmu?"

 _Jean._

Armin tidak mengenali nama maupun lelaki yang ada di depannya itu.

* * *

 _Chapter 81 slayed my entire existence, I kid you not. THE SHIP HASN'T SANK YET, THANKS TO THEE O DEAR CAPTAIN ISAYAMA._

Kalau ada yang kepo, di sini trio favorit kita merupakan mahasiswa/i jurusan Hukum, Hubungan Internasional, serta Kajian dan Sejarah Seni. Ada yang bisa menebak siapa yang mengambil jurusan apa?

Feedbacks are certainly welcomed :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Stumbling on Happiness**

 _ **Turn 2**_

* * *

Hingar-bingar suara mahasiswa menyelimuti ruangan serbaguna Universitas Sina meskipun kelas sudah berakhir lebih dari lima belas menit yang lalu. Sebagian kelompok mahasiswa masih menetap di ruangan dengan berbagai alasan tertentu—sekadar bercengkrama dengan teman, mendiskusikan materi kuliah yang baru disampaikan, membicarakan sosok dosen yang selalu meninggalkan kesan baru di tiap pertemuan—sedangkan bagi Eren, Armin dan Mikasa, penyebabnya adalah lemahnya koneksi _wi-fi_ di ruangan tersebut ("Lima menit untuk mengunduh file kurang dari satu giga! Kita ini sedang berada di hutan atau gimana sih?!" Eren menceletuk cepat) yang membuat ketiganya harus bertahan di tempat duduk mereka.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kalau dia bisa membuatku melahap _Bentham_ dan menulis _review_ dalam waktu sepekan." Eren membolak-balikkan buku tebal bersampul lusuh dengan nada takjub, seolah masih tidak percaya bahwa dia telah membaca semua tulisan itu. "Biasanya aku sudah menyerah di bab satu untuk mengerti pemikiran Bentham."

"Dapat aku simpulkan bahwa kau tidak menyesal ikut saranku mengambil kelas Doktor Smith?" Sebenarnya hanya Armin yang sedang membuka laptop untuk mengunduh sejumlah jurnal yang menjadi bahan bacaan minggu depan—kotak kecil di layarnya bertuliskan 75% _complete_ —Eren dan Mikasa refleks menemani Armin atas nama persahabatan dan tingginya probabilitas jurnal-jurnal tersebut menjadi materi ujian ("Jangan pernah menyepelekan daftar bahan bacaan yang disebutkan di kelas," testimoni Armin yang pernah mengambil kelas Doktor Smith semester lalu).

Eren hanya mengangkat bahunya. Setelah menyaksikan sendiri jasad ibunya yang menjadi korban perkosaan oleh sekelompok remaja dikebumikan tanpa mendapat proses pengadilan yang jelas, Eren bersumpah untuk memperbaiki sistem peradilan yang cenderung arbitrer pada kelompok masyarakat yang lebih lemah. Salah satu alasan yang membuatnya sangat protektif pada Armin dan Mikasa kurang lebih disebabkan oleh sentimen yang serupa—saat SMP Eren sering melihat Armin diejek karena perawakannya yang mungil, sedangkan Mikasa hampir menjadi korban penjualan anak. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa kini kedua sahabatnya mampu mengalahkan lawan dua kali usia mereka dengan kapabilitas otot (Mikasa) dan otak (Armin), Eren tetap merasa memiliki tanggung jawab tersendiri untuk melindungi mereka berdua. Bertahun-tahun melihat ketidakadilan yang dialami orang-orang sekitarnya itu membuat Eren mengantongi _moral compass_ yang cukup ekstrim bagi sebagian orang. "Hari ini baru pertemuan kedua dan dia telah membuatku meragukan semua konsepsi tentang keadilan yang selama ini aku yakini. Aku tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau menyesal."

"Tidak ada yang mengharuskanmu untuk mengamini semua apa yang Smith katakan, Eren. Kamu bisa setuju dengan satu-dua hal yang dia dikatakan, sekaligus tidak setuju pada hal yang lain." ujar Mikasa, menyadari kemungkinan adanya pergolakan batin yang dialami Eren setelah mendengarkan kuliah Doktor Smith. Hampir seluruh materi yang disampaikan oleh Doktor Smith di kelas Filsafat Keadilan ini bisa dibilang bertolakbelakang dengan dikotomi moral 'hitam dan putih' yang dijunjung kuat oleh Eren.

File yang diinginkan sudah selesai diunduh. Armin mendongak ke arah Eren sambil memencet opsi _shut down_ pada laptopnya. "Kuakui bahwa Doktor Smith adalah seorang orator yang baik dan cukup berkarisma untuk memengaruhi audiens yang mendengarkannya. Tapi selain dari dua hal itu, aku setuju dengan perkataan Mikasa."

Berbeda dengan Eren yang sangat idealis dalam menegakkan keadilan, Armin sudah menduga bahwa perkuliahan yang disampaikan oleh Erwin Smith akan menawarkan perspektif yang lebih pragmatis. Setelah tidak sengaja menemukan jurnal yang ditulis Erwin saat sedang mengerjakan _essay_ 5,000 kata tentang diplomasi PBB pasca Perang Dingin, Armin tahu bahwa hal pertama yang harus dia lakukan sebelum semester baru dimulai adalah mendaftarkan diri ke kelas yang diajar oleh Doktor Erwin Smith, analis keamanan nasional terkemuka sekaligus dosen tamu di Universitas Sina untuk jangka waktu yang tidak begitu jelas (meskipun terdaftar sebagai alumni, sampai sekarang hanya ada tiga kelas yang pernah diajar Erwin). Erwin yang secara konstan menuntut para siswanya mengambil sudut pandang yang baru dan tidak terpaku pada satu paradigma tertentu membuat gaya pengajaran Erwin cenderung tidak lazim dibandingkan mayoritas dosen di Universitas Sina—Armin berusaha ekstra untuk mendapatkan nilai A- saat mengikuti kelas Terorisme semester lalu—sehingga tanpa berpikir dua kali ia langsung mengajak Eren dan Mikasa ketika Smith membuka kelas Filsafat Keadilan untuk semester ini.

Eren hanya merespon dengan mengangkat bahu lagi. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya setelah melihat Armin selesai memasukan laptopnya ke dalam ransel. "Sekarang masih jam 11 sih, ada yang mau nongkrong di Stohess—atau Trost, atau Starbucks juga boleh deh. Aku baru ada kelas lagi jam 3 sore."

"Aku tidak bisa ikut. Kelasku dimulai satu jam lagi, dan aku harus mampir ke RoseMart dulu." balas Mikasa, lalu beralih pada Armin yang berjalan di sampingnya, "Jangan lupa kirimkan jurnal itu ke _email_ -ku ya."

Armin menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka bertiga melangkah keluar dari ruang serbaguna dan berjalan menelusuri koridor yang dipenuhi oleh mahasiswa yang berlalu-lalang. Ketika sampai di pintu utama Gedung Karanes, Mikasa memisahkan diri dari kedua sahabatnya lalu bergegas pergi. Wilayah Kampus Selatan—julukan untuk kompleks gedung perkuliahan program studi ilmu sosial dan humaniora—yang dihiasi oleh pohon-pohon rindang dan didominasi oleh bangunan-bangunan tua menyajikan pemandangan yang berbeda dengan wilayah kampus lainnya. Jika selama beberapa dekade Kampus Kesehatan (kompleks gedung jurusan kedokteran), Kampus Barat (kompleks gedung prodi ekonomi dan sekolah pascasarjana), maupun Kampus Timur (kompleks gedung prodi MIPA dan teknik) telah mengalami sejumlah pembangunan besar-besaran dan menjadi area perkuliahan yang moderen, minimalis, dan berhawa panas, hal yang membedakan gedung-gedung di wilayah kampus selatan sejak tahun 1743 dengan sekarang hanyalah warna cat yang tidak lagi usang serta renovasi-renovasi minor pada bagian gedung yang sudah tidak layak. Keengganan jajaran dekanat kampus selatan untuk mengubah bentuk arsitektural gedung agar menjadi lebih moderen—berdasarkan laman situs resmi Universitas Sina, gedung prodi sosial humaniora adalah gedung perkuliahan yang pertama kali didirikan di sini—membuat para mahasiwa seolah sedang berada di dalam lorong waktu saat menginjakkan kaki di sini. Bahkan untuk mahasiswa tingkat dua seperti Eren dan Armin, menjelajahi gedung-gedung tua yang sudah berdiri sejak abad akhir pertengahan tersebut masih menjadi salah satu kegiatan di yang cukup menarik untuk mengisi waktu senggang.

"Oh iya, kemarin kamu mengunjungi kakekmu, kan? Ada kemajuan setelah kamu memberikan buku itu?" tanya Eren, lalu mencoba mengingat-ingat judul buku yang kemarin dibeli Armin. Setelah beusaha mengingat selama beberapa detik, akhirnya ia memilih untuk menyerah. "Yang kuingat si beruang mempunyai nama yang mirip dengan merek coklat asal Inggris itu—Cadbury."

Armin berusaha untuk tidak meringis. "Corduroy."

"Iya—apalah itu namanya. Terus bagaimana dengan kakekmu?"

Armin terdiam sejenak sebelum menanggapi pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya. Otaknya memutar kembali memori saat dirinya mengunjungi rumah sakit, perkataan suster perawat yang mengaku sering mendengar keluhan kakeknya yang merasa telah 'ditinggalkan' oleh sanak familinya, serta percakapan singkat yang ganjil dengan seorang pasien bernama Jean.

 _Setelah mengunjungi kakeknya—dan mendapati bahwa ingatan kakeknya tidak sepenuhnya terganggu dengan anekdot-anekdot kecil yang beliau ungkapkan saat Armin membacakan Corduroy di sampingnya—Armin kembali berjalan menelusuri koridor dan melewati kamar di mana ia bertemu pasien itu. Jean, pasien dari kamar 104._

 _Langkahnya tanpa sengaja berhenti di depan kamar 104. Ia merasa penasaran dan ingin sekali menemui pasien itu. Gelagat pasien itu seolah mengatakan bahwa ia benar-benar mengenali Armin dan sangat terkejut saat berpapasan dengan Armin tadi sore. Misteri dan teka-teki, Armin tidak pernah menang mengabaikan kedua hal itu. Baru saja ia hendak mengetuk pintu kayu bercat putih itu, namun ekor matanya menangkap figur Jean yang sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya dan duduk di salah satu sofa di dekat lift. Seolah-olah ia sengaja duduk di situ untuk bertemu lagi dengan Armin. Asumsi yang sangat tidak berdasar, namun cukup membuat Armin memantapkan niatnya dan melangkah menghampiri Jean._

 _Jean mendongak setelah mendengar suara langkah Armin, matanya sempat melebar untuk sepersekian detik melihat Armin yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya. "Halo, Armin." balasnya dengan suara agak serak._

" _Kau mengenaliku? Maaf, tapi aku tidak mengingat bahwa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya."_

" _Heh. Tidak heran. " Jean terlihat berusaha untuk menyeringai—kata kunci 'berusaha'. Nada yang keluar malah terdengar seperti sarkasme. Armin masih belum bergeming, posturnya meminta kejelasan lebih lanjut dari kalimat non-informatif yang dilontarkan Jean tersebut._

 _Jean hanya melengos pelan—seolah-olah ia sudah pernah menghadapi postur pasif-agresif 'aku akan terus berdiri di sini sampai kau memberikanku jawaban yang memuaskan' khas Armin Arlert. "Aku sudah menduga kalimat yang kamu ucapkan itu karena kamu sudah pernah mengatakan hal yang sama kepadaku sebelumnya. "_

Armin menyisipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga sebelum membuka mulutnya lagi. "Lumayan, lah. Ia sempat menunjukkan sinyal-sinyal bahwa ingatannya tidak separah yang kita duga."

* * *

Kalau mengutip tulisan Darwin, esensi yang membedakan manusia dengan binatang adalah manusia berusaha untuk mencari dan memahami sesuatu. Armin melepaskan kacamata yang bertengger di batang hidungnya kemudian mengucek-ngucek matanya sebentar. Ia memakai lagi kacamatanya, pandangannya kembali terpaku pada layar _laptop_. Sejak tadi siang ia tidak bisa lagi mengindahkan memori tentang percakapannya dengan Jean. Percakapan mereka pada tempo hari memang merupakan percakapan paling aneh yang pernah dialami Armin—namun keganjilan percakapan itu yang tidak berhenti memicu rasa penasarannya. Terlebih lagi setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Jean yang menutup pembicaraan mereka berdua.

 _Kening Armin refleks berkerut mendengar perkataan Jean. Tanpa memedulikan reaksi yang diperlihatkan Armin, Jean membenarkan posisi duduk dan menatap dalam-dalam lawan bicaranya._

" _Hey Armin—apa yang kamu tahu tentang Titan?"_

" _Titan? Maksudmu salah satu bulan yang dimiliki Saturnus?"_

 _Jean terlihat seolah habis menelan sendok. "Bukan. Bukan Titan yang itu. Titan—monster pemakan manusia. Musuh abadi peradaban manusia." Pria dengan potongan rambut undercut itu tampak sedang berpikir keras, kemudian menggaruk-garuk hidungnya dengan gestur tidak yakin._

" _Errr….mungkin hal ini bisa kau cari di Google?"_

 _Armin hanya bisa berkedip._

Insting yang muncul pertama kali di benak Armin pasca percakapan tersebut cukup simpel—ia baru saja berkomunikasi dengan seorang pasien dengan kondisi psikis yang terganggu. Namun, jika mengecualikan konteks pembicaraan mereka, pembawaan pasien dari kamar 104 merefleksikan kondisi mental seseorang yang cukup normal—mungkin dengan karakter yang bisa dibilang cenderung nyinyir. Ditambah lagi dengan celetukan-celetukan lelaki itu yang terkesan _cryptic_ dan personal, membuat kemungkinan bahwa Jean sedang berakting bahwa ia telah mengenal Armin menjadi sangat kecil. Lagipula apa yang akan dia dapatkan dengan pura-pura mengenal mahasiswa tingkat dua yang hidup dari beasiswa penuh dan tinggal di asrama kampus?

Oleh karena itu di sini lah dia berada, duduk di hadapan laptop untuk meluapkan rasa penasarannya sesuai dengan anjuran Jean—dengan meminta bantuan mesin pencari informasi paling populer sepanjang sejarah manusia: _Google_. Sesuai dengan perkiraannya, hasil pencarian Google mengenai titan sebagian besar sebagian besar berisi kumpulan informasi yang merujuk pada salah satu bulan yang dimiliki planet Saturnus, titan sebagai mitologi Yunani (perang antara Olympians dan Titans?), dan sejumlah variasi produk duniawi dengan nama _brand_ Titan. Sudah hampir lima belas menit Armin menghabiskan waktunya berkutat menelusuri laman-laman dengan tautan "titan" yang muncul pada halaman Google. Ketika memasuki halaman kedua puluh satu, matanya menangkap _hyperlink_ yang menghubungkan dengan laman blog pribadi dengan _username_ **titanwarriors4**. Namun yang membuat Armin tertarik adalah _header image_ pada blog tersebut yang menampilkan ilustrasi monster—lebih tepatnya raksasa—perempuan dengan posisi siap menyerang. Armin bisa dibilang cukup lumayan dalam urusan seni, namun untuk mengambil kesimpulan bahwa sebuah gambar sederhana yang secara kebetulan sesuai dengan deskripsi Jean dengan teori titan-monster-pemakan-manusia terdengar konyol dan terlalu dipaksakan. Ia beralih untuk membaca _post_ terakhir yang dimuat pada blog tersebut, bertanggal tepat satu minggu yang lalu.

 _Dan mereka memuja_

 _Mengutuk membunuh_

 _Merongrong meratap_

 _Tertatih-tatih mereka mengharapkan_

 _Yang tidak mereka ketahui_

 _Sejumput rasa kasihan dari kaumnya_

 _kematian di tangan musuhnya_

 _Atau ditelantarkan kaumnya_

 _Dan menggenggam tangan musuhnya_

 _(A.L.)_

Puisi yang cukup suram, ungkap Armin dalam hati. Akan tetapi masih terlalu konyol untuk dikaitkan dengan titan-monster-pemakan-manusia yang dimaksud Jean.

* * *

This update is written following the major frustration over chapter 83 OTL. Isayama know really well how to toyed with my emotions, throwing Erwin and Armin casually only to ask me to choose between those two (I choose to bury myself with the serum instead and dies peacefully). Special thanks juga untuk Wallbreaker yang sudah meninggalkan feedback dan menyukai diksi di fanfic ini :D Setelah absen nulis ff, jujur saya mayan lupa dan ga pede juga merangkai diksi/syntax untuk karya fiksi. Tiap habis proofread I always question myself "is this writing comprehensible enough?" lol

Oh iya, penjelasan tentang major dari shingashina trio berarti sudah terjawab di atas ya. All those chats regarding justice idealism v pragmatism whatsoever, ain't no law student myself, saya hanya deduce dari artikel-artikel yang pernah saya baca. Jadi kalau ternyata ada salah kata atau teori mohon dimaklumi :")

Feedbacks are certainly welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama_

 **Stumbling on Happiness**

 _ **Turn 3**_

* * *

Pertunjukan musik yang berlangsung di Webster Hall hampir tidak pernah sepi dipadati pengunjung, namun sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa _line up_ musisi tersohor selalu ditampilkan pada hari Sabtu malam. Tiga musisi lelaki yang sedang naik daun diperkenalkan sebagai bintang acara—tetapi bukan kehadiran ketiganya yang membuat empat pengurus surat kabar mahasiswa Sina Mitras berkumpul di salah satu tempat hiburan terbesar seantero kota malam ini.

"Aku belum melihat Franz." Armin menyapukan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan untuk mencari Franz Kefka, pemimpin redaksi Sina Mitras sekaligus si empunya acara yang mengajak teman-temannya—tentu dengan iming-iming minuman gratis—menonton penampilan perdana sang kekasih yang baru dipromosikan sebagai _resident_ DJ. Hitch mengangkat bahunya acuh. " _Fifty chance_ sedang memberikan wejangan supaya Hannah tidak demam panggung, sedangkan _fifty chance_ lainnya mereka sedang bercumbu di pojok ruangan."

"Kita bahkan tidak tahu Hannah tampil jam berapa. Bagaimana kalau kita telah melewatkan penampilannya? Sama saja kita sia-sia datang ke sini."

"Kita sedang berada di _club_ , Arlert, bukan debat MUN. Cobalah untuk tenang sedikit. Ngomong-ngomong soal _club_ , kapan terakhir kali kau pergi ke _club_? Dengan pakaian seperti itu—" tatapan penuh penghakiman ditujukkan kepada _hoodie_ berwarna hijau _mint_ dan _chino pants_ yang dikenakan Armin, "—hanya bartender yang akan menawarkanmu minuman. Aku tidak sedang membicarakan bartender seperti Ryan Phillipe di film _54_ , tetapi pria tua menyeramkan di The Shining atau pecundang seperti Moe dari The Simpsons."

Armin, yang sedang tidak _mood_ mengartikulasikan respon yang lebih cerdas untuk membalas komentar tersebut, hanya mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke arah Hitch. Hitch sendiri nyaris tersedak _margarita_ yang sedang berada di tenggorokannya—gadis itu tidak tahu harus merasa tersinggung atau tertawa geli—sementara Marlowe hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat tindakan banal Armin tersebut. Boris, yang memiliki _love-hate relationship_ dengan Hitch sejak tahun pertama, mengeluarkan siulan yang kencang. "Kerja bagus, Arlert."

Armin tersenyum kecil, lalu berjalan mendekati bar minuman dan memesan segelas _vodka tonic_. Ia membutuhkan asupan alkohol yang kuat untuk mengubur penyelesalannya telah datang ke sini, padahal dia bisa berleha-leha di kamar asrama. Sesungguhnya dia bisa memahami daya tarik pergi ke _club_ —dia mungkin seorang kutu buku, namun dia menikmati waktunya saat berada di _club_ —tetapi tiga malam lembur di perpustakaan untuk menyelesaikan proyek kelompok yang menyumbang 40% dari total nilai semester ini membuat badannya tidak bisa menikmati dentuman keras musik disko maupun sekumpulan badan manusia di ruangan yang sempit. Ia juga tidak sempat berpikir panjang dan refleks mengambil tumpukan baju terdekat yang ada di jangkauan tempat tidurnya—kalau bukan karena rentetan bunyi notifikasi pesan dari Marlowe, mungkin dia masih tergeletak dalam dunia mimpi sekarang.

Posisi Armin yang berdiri di dekat bar minuman memberinya keleluasaan untuk melihat kerumunan manusia yang tersebar di seluruh sudut ruangan. Sambil menyeruput minuman pesanannya yang telah datang, Armin berusaha mencari sosok Franz atau Hannah, namun bukan sosok keduanya yang akhirnya datang menghampiri dirinya.

"Wow, empat malam berturut-turut aku harus melihat wajahmu, Pak Ketua. Tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi di sini." Marco terkekeh geli, yang langsung dibalas dengusan pelan dari Armin. Marco merupakan rekan satu grup proyek yang diketuai Armin—proyek serupa yang membuat mereka berdua lembur di perpustakan—dan meskipun tidak tinggal di asrama, Marco dan Armin hampir selalu mengambil kelas yang sama di setiap semester. Menyadari bahwa Marco tidak pernah jauh dari kekasihnya sejak SMP, Armin segera menemukan sosok Mina yang sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya di sudut ruangan. "Sedang menjadi _bodyguard_ Mina malam ini?"

Sebuah ekspresi yang lebih lembut tampak di wajah Marco ketika lelaki itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Mina. "Mengingat kami hampir selalu berbagi _circle_ pertemanan sejak dulu, jadi ya bisa dibilang ini adalah reuni SMA-ku juga."

Armin hanya mengganggukan kepala, meskipun benaknya tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana seseorang bisa menjalani hubungan dan berkomitmen di usia yang sangat muda. Semua orang setuju bahwa hubungan percintaan tidak hanya berisi romansa, namun bergantung pada rasa menghormati serta menerima kekurangan satu sama lain, yang menurut Armin pribadi merupakan hal yang sangat sulit untuk dipertahankan. Rekam jejak percintaannya sendiri memang sangat minim—hanya ada memori tentang seorang senior dan teman satu clubnya saat SMA—keduanya pun tidak bisa disebut sebagai mantan kekasih mengingat semua hubungan tersebut hanya bersifat insidental, tidak melibatkan komitmen sama sekali. Jiwa realisnya hanya bisa mendengus pada prospek menjalani hubungan seperti Marco dan Mina, lebih berharap untuk menemukan sosok seperti de Beauvoir di kehidupan Sartre*.

"Terus kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan mereka? Mereka juga teman-temanmu, kan?" tanya Armin lagi, mencoba melanjutkan percakapan dengan Marco. Saat ini ia jauh memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan Marco dibanding harus menghadapi kelakar Hitch ataupun Boris di seberang sana. Lagipula ia juga belum melihat tanda-tanda kemunculan Hannah maupun Franz.

"Ya hanya sebatas kenal sih, tidak terlalu dekat juga. Sahabatku yang biasanya hadir belum lama ini keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia masih membutuhkan banyak istirahat di rumah."

"Oh ya?"

"Iya. Mungkin kamu juga masih ingat kepadanya. Jean, Jean Kirschtein?"

Armin terdiam.

"Jean Kirschtein?"

"Kalian pernah sama-sama menjadi panitia kegiatan amal di suatu panti asuhan. Kejadiannya sudah cukup lama sih, Jean juga tidak cerita banyak."

Armin meneguk habis sisa vodkanya. Ia masih mengingat lelaki aneh yang dua minggu lalu menyuruhnya mencari titan monster pemakan manusia di internet, namun ia tidak mengingat kegiatan amal atau panti asuhan apapun. Melihat Armin yang dari tadi diam saja, Marco kembali membuka mulutnya. "Kamu tidak ingat? Itu lho, rambut coklat, dengan wajah yang agak panjang? Jangan bilang kamu mengetahui hal ini dariku tapi sejak sekolah menengah ia diberi julukan si wajah kuda."

"Iya, aku….ingat padanya." Ungkapan Marco tentang dirinya dan Jean menjadi panitia kegaiatan amal yang sepengetahuannya tidak pernah terjadi itu tidak bisa diggubris oleh Armin begitu saja. Ia sudah membayangkan bahwa hal pertama yang dia lakukan sesampainya di kamar asrama adalah mengecek foto-foto jaman SMP dan SMA yang tersimpan di _external disk_ , dan mengingat kembali kegiatan-kegiatan yang ia ikuti semasa sekolah.

"Lain kali aku ajak dia main deh ke Kampus Selatan untuk bertemu denganmu."

Otaknya sudah mulai memanas, oleh karena itu Armin hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya setelah mendengar kalimat Marco tersebut. "Dia mahasiswa Sina juga?"

Sebuah panggilan feminin yang cukup familiar terdengar dari salah satu sudut ruangan. Armin dan Marco segera melihat Mina yang sedang melambaikan tangan ke arah Marco, mengajak kekasihnya itu untuk menghampirinya. Marco berucap "sebentar", kemudian memberikan pandangan terakhir kepada Armin sebelum berjalan pergi.

"Yup. Jurusan Fisika."

* * *

Armin membenarkan pegangan pada Jansport biru yang bertengger di pundaknya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak terlihat mencolok dan mengeluarkan aura yang seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa ia merupakan "orang asing" di sini. Atmosfir yang mengelilingi wilayah Kampus Timur—julukan populer untuk kompleks gedung perkuliahan prodi MIPA dan teknik di Universitas Sina—sangat berbeda dengan suasana familiar yang biasanya ia temukan di Kampus Selatan. Selain memiliki gedung-gedung bergaya arsitektur post-modern dan neo-futurisme—penampakan yang tidak akan bisa ditemukan di wilayah kampusnya—hal lain yang mencolok dari kampus timur adalah banyaknya populasi berkromosom XY yang berlalu-lalang. _Gender-gap_ di prodi MIPA dan teknik yang sangat condong pada dominasi laki-laki memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum seantero negeri, namun Armin baru benar-benar bisa merasakannya setelah menginjakkan kaki di sini.

Sebagai mahasiswa sosio-humaniora dengan perbandingan populasi laki-laki dan perempuan yang cukup seimbang—atau bisa dibilang sekitar 3:4—Armin sudah terbiasa berinteraksi dengan rekan perempuan, baik dalam mengerjakan proyek kelompok, belajar bersama, ataupun berdebat di dalam kelas. Armin juga menyadari tendensi masyarakat yang bisa menjadi sangat partriarkis dan mendiskreditkan kaum perempuan, termasuk dalam urusan akademis. Ia tidak mau menggenalisir, namun Armin bisa mengerti mengapa beberapa mahasiswa dari luar prodi sosio-humaniora (terutama yang berasal dari Kampus Timur) bisa bertingkah aneh saat mengunjungi kampusnya—entah bertindak konyol atau bersikap tidak sopan—keduanya merupakan tanda-tanda bahwa mereka tidak biasa berhadapan dengan perempuan. Hal tersebut tidak menjadikan kampusnya sendiri aman dari sekumpulan lelaki berpikiran pendek (kalau mengutip perkataan Eren, orang idiot akan selalu ada dimana-mana) tapi jika dibandingkan dengan kampus timur, kampus mereka bisa dibilang lebih mendukung dalam menciptakan interaksi yang sehat antara akademisi laki-laki dan perempuan. Di tengah-tengah lamunannya mengadvokasikan gerakan perempuan di Kampus Timur ini—Armin sedang membayangkan dirinya membawa Mikasa ke sini untuk meruntuhkan stereotip bahwa perempuan selalu memiliki fisik yang lebih lemah—matanya menangkap sekelebat rambut coklat yang berjalan keluar dari salah satu gedung.

"Jean!"

Jean menoleh, mencari pemilik suara yang memanggilnya. Wajahnya tidak lagi sepucat seperti pada saat mereka pertama kali bertemu rumah sakit, rona segar sudah terpancar di kedua pipinya. Ia tampak sedikit terkejut mendapati bahwa Armin lah yang memanggil dirinya, namun ia langsung mencoba menetralkan ekspresinya.

"Kau masih mengingatku, kan? Kita bertemu di rumah sakit." ujar Armin, mencoba membuka pembicaraan senormal mungkin dengan lelaki yang ada di hadapannya tersebut—meskipun kemungkinan kecil bahwa pembicaraan mereka akan berakhir di ranah yang masuk akal. "Kau menyuruhku meng-Google titan." Kalimat terakhir tersebut diucapkan dengan nada sedikit menuduh.

Jean terlihat berusaha keras untuk tidak mengangkat ujung bibirnya. "Iya, terus?"

"Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau minta—meng-Google titan, maksudnya. Tapi seperti yang kuduga, tidak ada yang berkaitan dengan titan monster pemakan manusia."

Raut muka Jean seolah berkata lagi, _"terus?"_

Armin menghela napasnya. Ia tahu bahwa pembawaannya saat berbicara cukup bertele-tele bagi sebagian orang, namun sejak kecil ia tidak pernah terbiasa berbicara apa adanya (seperti Eren) ataupun berbicara tanpa basa-basi (seperti Mikasa). Kalau boleh jujur, mengulur-ulur inti pembicaraan merupakan caranya untuk mengatasi rasa grogi yang ia alami saat berhadapan dengan lawan bicara.

"Kemarin aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Marco. Dari Marco aku tahu bahwa kau adalah mahasiswa Sina juga, jurusan Fisika." _Lanjutkan ke inti pembicaraan, Arlert. Ingat apa yang membuatmu menyebrang kampus untuk menghampiri lelaki ini_ , batinnya berseru cepat. "Dari Marco juga aku tahu bahwa kamu pernah memberitahu dia bahwa kita berdua pernah menjadi panitia di suatu kegiatan amal. Panitia kegiatan amal yang diselenggarakan di panti asuhan. Aku sama sekali tidak mengingat pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya, selain di rumah sakit itu, apalagi terlibat di acara amal apapun."

Berlawanan dengan Armin yang merasa seperti habis menyelesaikan lari marathon—ia tidak tahu mengapa jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang selama berbicara dengan Jean, mungkin alam bawah sadarnya stres pada kemungkinan dementia turunan karena ia tidak bisa mengingat kegiatan amal apapun yang pernah dia lakukan bersama lelaki itu—Jean malah terlihat datar setelah Armin selesai berbicara. Lelaki itu seakan sudah menebak hal yang ditanyakan oleh Armin kepada dirinya.

Jean kembali membuka mulutnya. "Lalu? Apa yang mau kamu lakukan dengan hal itu?"

Giliran kening Armin sekarang yang berkerut. "Maksudmu?"

"Kamu mau membiarkan hal itu, atau bagaimana."

Armin refleks menggertakan giginya setelah mendengar kalimat acuh dari Jean. "Tentu aku tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja. Aku perlu mengetahui apakah kita benar-benar pernah menjadi panitia kegiatan amal, dan aku juga perlu mengetahui mengapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya."

Jean menatap Armin, mencoba melihat keseriusan yang terpancar dari balik dua iris birunya. Setelah beradu pandang selama beberapa detik, Jean mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah dan berdecak pelan. Tidak lama kemudian, ia kembali memandang Armin yang masih menampakkan raut keras kepala.

"Hal ini mungkin bakal terdengar sangat _absurd_ bagimu, Armin. Sejak kecil aku sudah berinteraksi denganmu, atau bisa dibilang dirimu di dunia yang lain—dunia dimana musuh terbesar umat manusia adalah Titan. Kita berdua—maksudnya aku dan Armin yang lain—tidak pernah bertemu atau mengobrol secara langsung, tapi kita berkomunikasi lewat apa saja medium yang kita bisa gunakan, coretan di tembok, sobekan kertas."

Meskipun Jean menjelaskan dengan nada yang tenang dan santai, raut wajahnya jauh dari kesan bercanda. "Satu-satunya kita bisa berkomunikasi berada di satu tempat, yakni panti asuhan Reiss. Kamu benar untuk tidak mengingat pernah bertemu sebelumnya ataupun berada di kegiatan amal—karena Armin yang kumaksud saat aku berbicara dengan Marco itu bukan kamu, tapi Armin yang lain. Kurasa aku tidak sadar saat mengucapkan hal itu."

Setelah memberikan penjelasannya, Jean terdiam. Dari gelagatnya terlihat jelas bahwa ia sangat mengantisipasi respon yang akan Armin berikan. Sejujurnya, Armin sendiri tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Ia pernah membaca karya populer Michio Kaku atau Stephen Hawking tentang konsep perjalanan ruang-waktu, dan menganggap segala isi buku tersebut sebagai hiburan semata. Berdasarkan berbagai bacaan itu pula, ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa perjalanan ruang-waktu terdengar menyenangkan sekaligus mengerikan pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Antar aku ke panti asuhan itu."

* * *

*Jean-Paul Sartre dan Simone de Beauvoir, power couple yang sama-sama terkenal sebagai filsuf eksistensialis dan terlibat dalam open relationship yang bertahan selama 50 tahun. Intinya, Sartre dan de Beauvoir itu epitome of free existentialist love deh. Tbh, I always view Armin as typical INTP, too absorbed to finding out the world instead of dwelling in mundane interpersonal relationship (ya terus kenapa lo bikin fanfic romance) (cos I'm just too weak for JeanArmin) (this pairing doesn't get nearly enough credit, I cry).

Feedbacks are certainly welcomed.


End file.
